In providing automatic musical performances, it is advantageous to apply electronic circuits that are substantially simple in design and construction so that they may be readily maintained in service and have a substantially long operating life. It is particularly advantageous to provide signal coding so that a minimum number of operating elements are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for an automatic musical performance which is simple in construction, and has the feature of an adder in which a digital signal indicating a root tone and obtained by depression of a key, is added in order or sequence with digital signals obtained from a memory circuit driven by output pulses of a rhythm pulse generator. Plural gate circuits are interposed in plural tone source signal passing circuits and are arranged to be opened and closed by binary code signals of the added outputs of the foregoing adder.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.